dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Krillin's Proposal
Krillin's Proposal (男だねェ...クリリン101回目のプロポーズ, Otoko da nee...Kuririn Hyaku Ikkaime no Puropozu) is the tenth, and final, episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred seventeenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 20, 1991. Its original American air date was September 1, 2000. Summary The episode starts off as Krillin and Maron are shopping. Krillin finds out that Maron has plans for an engagement on her mind. Then, suddenly, Master Roshi calls everyone to his house saying that there is an emergency. When everyone arrives, they find out that they were called to celebrate the Turtle's 1000th birthday. Then, Krillin and Maron enter and Krillin confesses that he and Maron might get engaged. Master Roshi objects, saying Krillin can't marry anyone without his permission and then he sets a condition that he should be the first one to 'kiss the bride'. Bulma then hits Master Roshi on the head, calling him a sick old man. Later on, Krillin thinks that he is not worthy for Maron and thinks that he should forget about marrying her when the Turtle arrives and tells him that maybe he should go and get the Mermaid's Tear for Maron and further tells him that it is the largest pearl in the world. Soon, Krillin and Gohan set off on their journey and they find the Mermaid's Tear, but the creatures around the pearl are ready to defend it with their lives, so Krillin and Gohan leave the pearl alone. Then, Krillin goes with Maron and is taking a walk on the beach. Krillin then tells Maron that he is letting Maron go free. Then, Krillin hears Maron say that she would have said yes. When Krillin realizes that what he did was foolish, he shouts out her name when a car comes by Maron. Maron leaves with the man. Then, Krillin goes to Master Roshi's and tells everyone that he left Maron and is seen hiding his tears behind sunglasses. Trivia *This is the third episode where a recap of the previous episode is not shown. Instead, we see a city and the narrator says "With Kami back on his throne and Garlic Jr. safely locked inside the Dead Zone, Earth is back to normal... well, as normal as it gets anyway." *Gohan compares the act of killing the fish protecting the pearl to the Ginyu Force taking a Dragon Ball from Namekians. However, it was Frieza's other henchmen that attacked the Namek villages. The Ginyu Force didn't show up until Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta had all seven Namekian Dragon Balls, and as such never attacked any Namek villages for Dragon Balls. *Yamcha has grown his hair back into a long ponytail in this episode, but by the next he is back to his previous short hairstyle. *When Krillin and Gohan go looking for the Mermaid's Tear, because if the shadow underwater, their flippers and Gohan's shorts seem green for the first few shots, but they are yellow as seen when they are in an enlightened area in later shots. *Near the end of the episode, when Maron is sun tanning on the beach, there is another character in the background that looks identical to her. Gallery Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z